1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a spool shaft support structure, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a spool shaft support structure that rotatably supports a spool shaft for a dual bearing reel.
2. Background Information
A dual-bearing reel is a bait reel used primarily for lure fishing. It is desirable for the spool of a dual-bearing reel to rotate at a high speed in order to increase the casting distance. In order to achieve a high rotational speed of the spool in a dual-bearing reel, Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2,541,679 presents a dual-bearing reel contrived to support both end portions of a spool shaft on bearings (e.g., ball bearings) in such a manner that a contact friction between the spool shaft and an inner race of each of the bearings is reduced. More specifically, by reducing a contact surface area between an outer circumferential surface of the spool shaft and each of the inner races, the contact friction between the spool shaft and the inner races is reduced such that the spool shaft slips and rotates relative to the inner races, thereby enabling the spool to be rotated at a high speed.
With the conventional dual-bearing reel, as described above, the spool can rotate at a high speed during casting because the contact surface area of portions where an outer circumferential surface of the spool shaft contacts an inner race has been reduced. A feasible method of enabling such a spool to rotate at even higher speeds is to reduce the contact surface area even further at the portions where an outer circumferential surface of the spool shaft contacts an inner race. However, when the contact surface areas between the inner races and the outer circumferential surface of the spool shaft are reduced further, there is the possibility that the spool shaft will shake when the spool is rotating at a high speed and the shaking will inhibit the ability of the spool to rotate smoothly.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved spool shaft support structure for a dual bearing reel that rotatably supports a spool shaft with a spool fixed thereto in a reel body. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.